This Means War!
by DanniO.C
Summary: So Just because we didn't go to a stupid prep school and our homes country means we are dumb. We'll then it's Forest V.S City. Yellow, Panda, and Cody fight for fairness, as the Dex holders Re think what they think of Yellow. Will there absence make Yellow Weaker or might it make her even more determined to win. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for chosing my story, warning you wont really know anything about Panda and Cody till later chapters.

"Welcome to City school. I understand some of you come from the "Country", but here we have actual rules so Miss. FireHeart." The teacher pointed down into a chair.

Yellow and the two other from the Forest felt a flair in their tempers.

Yellow sat in a chair in the far back even though her friends where all up front. She turned slightly to the Dark haired girl nexted to her. She studied her quietly "Panda? Why are you in this class you where the highest marked in our school last year?" she asked very confused

Panda a small girl, she had her marbled eyes close "They thought because of the fact our school was in the Forest that I wasn't really up to their honor levels." She snorted not even bothering opening her eyes.

"I find it completely unfair they said I'm not good enough for there karate team because I went to the forest school." Cody turned around entering the conversation of the two fellow Flower Water Middle school alums.

"Please you could flip any those pansies any day." Panda pointed out finally opening her eyes.

"Quit a pair." Yellow thought. She looked at the two kids sitting nexted to her again.

Panda who had Eyes that where both black and white. Her eyes where even more highlighted by the face of her black eye makeup was modeled by Panda's black circle like eyes. She had a black hat which had a Yin-Yan side on the center even though the hat was tilted to the side. She had her black work boots about 3 sized two big for her, a remembrance of her father I believe.

She had a baggy Black t-shirt with white words painted on that said "Who's laughing Now?". With black jeans also feathering her Yin-Yang sign. As long as Yellow or anyone remembered she had dress like that. Her look was complete with a fake lip piercing.

Yellow turned to Cody. He had perfect coco brown hair with bright purple eyes. His Eyes always seemed to fill with joy when anyone voice rang in his ears. His Plan Purple short-sleeved with faded dark blue jeans.

Then there was her Yellow she had on a normal Yellow shirt and black jeans. She looked normal she thought, But still people where still able to pick her as a Forest student.

"Foresters!" The three's attention turned to the plum women in front of them. Her purple t-shirt made he look slightly like a plum. The three smiled all think about their old school's mascot the Pacifist Plum.

"Ya Mrs. P?" The three ignored the use of a cruel name people who came from the their old school got. They ignored that the teacher would treat them with disrespect. The ignored the Teasing and sting that the word caused.

"No hats in My School!" She barked. She already disliked the three for their apparent disrespect for her.

"Lessen I've put up with a lot of your stupid rules so far, but I'm not taking of my hat. So what you going to go send us to the Principle?" Panda asked. All she was think about was how she was itching to get into an honors class where she was challenged. "I need to get it throw their heads." she thought closing her eyes shaking her leg in a way to calm her.

**Story Break**

"So are you happy you got us 3 detentions the first day of school, and for yourself you have to write an apology letter?" Cody asked as Panda kicked a rock across the street hitting a car. They all decided to ignore the Drivers words to them.

"I can't stand it the pace is slow, the air is scummy, the kids are preppy, and I'm pretty sure I'm never be able to sit still again. To top it off it's a 45 minute walk back to home." Panda complained kicking another stone that went flying and broke a window.

The three stayed perfectly still when they heard the sound of Glass against the ground. They didn't snap out of it until they heard police load song and ran down the street.

**Story Break**

Yellow watched tiredly as the sun set and she held a book on healing in her hands.

"Have I done something wrong for none of them except Ruby and Sapphire to talk to me? I thought we were all friends, so what could I have done to make them mad." Yellow thought as she slowly looked at a picture of all the Dex holders in her book.

Yellow let her eyes scan her home.

**Story Break**

Panda looked out across the beach. She watched the sun slip down the beyond and smiled at the green flash.

She fingered the Yin-Yang sign in her hand. "Good cannot live without Evil. Now my sweet child sleep. I will always be in your Dreams."

She let a single tear roll down her check as the salty water splash her body. She felt the Welcome of the water and the life it gave.

**Story Break**

Cody looked around the room and let his eyes fall on a picture of Him, Yellow, and Panda. He picked it up smiling slightly at the look on Panda's face. A Smile, she's smiling. What a rare sight.

He moved a white curtain to look out at the setting sun and thought of all the good days that the three had. As the Memories flooded back he felt a slight pang in his heart.

**Story Break**

"Hey At least our Pokémon cut the travel time in half." Cody said half heartily all thought all three thought the same "It still sucks."

The three walked into the court-yard waiting for their Pokémon Battle.

"Sorry your three cant battle, others student have too much of an advantage. You'll have to take three years of basics…"

When her hallow words finally seeped into the Three 14 year olds heads. Panda gripped a Poke ball asking for a challenge if one came someone was going to need stitches.

Cody eyes traveled to two kids who were just playing and hurting their Pokémon "No you aren't too our skill." he growled eyes turning a darker color.

"I'm getting really sick of this." Yellow thought temper flaring. She could feel her Pokémon fighting to get out of their Poke balls.

Panda gripped her Poke ball and stormed into the school.

The office was a big and nice place the three of them will admit that. Panda sent a Death glare at the secretary that tried to stop her from entering the School Masters office. The Women glanced frighten at the door.

Panda walked into the room her heavy boots hitting the floor with thuds. Yellow and Cody followed also mad, but also a little proud of their outrages friend.

They came to a load stop in front of the principles desk. "We've got to talk!" She yelled at the large man not backing down what so ever.

Hope you like Please Review, I know your probably confused about Panda and Cody, but all will be explained soon. I promise. No Flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody watched as the large man stood up and towered over the three of them easily. Thought none backed up, it's not like they were scared they've been in scraps with kids bigger than them if it came to that which he doubted.

Panda started throwing in big words to her fierce statements that most grown men wouldn't know. she ignored the instinct of covering her noise the downright stink coming off the large man.

"You are right Miss. FireHeart we do have a problem we haven't received your apology letter to Mrs. Plum." The man said calmly cleaning the golden plat with his name the words Devon glaring back at them. He ignored the demands of the three as he smiled slightly.

"I guess it got lost in the mail along with the letter saying it was okay to discriminate against students because of their earlier teachings." Panda snapped back on Reflexes. She always did things like that when she was mad.

"You think your smarter than the other students then?"

Panda smiled shaking her head "Nice try putting words in my mouth, but let me say this again. We want a fair shot. Nothing More nothing less. We are not some stupid little freshman's so we expect what Is fair." Her Black and White eyes looked dangerously around the room.

"If you think you're so good then all you must do is win against one of my students in something any of you Foresters. Then we'll talk. Now I believe it's time for you three to go home."

Panda sat on the overstuffed couch at Yellow's house an ice pack over her eyes. She was still muttering a string of words that scared her companions.

Cody rubbed her head lightly to help calm her as he sat down Yellow next to him.

"Can he really send us home like that? I mean it was a 30 minute ride home!" Yellow asked loudly still angered by the teachers behavior.

"Tech ya they can, but I doubt they would have pulled that card if it was anyone else." Panda mumbled sitting up. She looked at the two waiting for another question.

"So what we going to do?" Cody asked after several minutes passed.

"Transfer." Yellow mumbled

"You can I'm not I'm going to show them what I got to say about this. Remember when we were younger and we used to portend we were super heroes?" The Determination was clear in the look in Panda's Black and White eyes.

"Ya so what are we going to do save everyone who goes to that school?" Cody asked

"No were going to save anyone who's going to end up going to that school. No one from our town ever stayed in the school after Freshman year. I Don't know about you, but no one's going kick me out of my school. So I'm going to fight for every student that will ever go to that stupid school." Panda stood up and looked at the other two "So are you with me or are you against me?"

**Line Break**

As Yellow took out here sewing machine she remembered when she and Panda used to make clothes for each other. She remembered the time that Panda sowed her sleeve to her pants.

Panda walked in with all the supplies they'd need Cody not too far behind with pizza noticing the late nights.

"I'm so sorry." Yellow whispered looking down at her shoes "I haven't been a friend to you guys lately and I've blown you off to hang out with the Dex holders. But still you guys portend nothing happened and that were still best friends."

Yellow looked up when she felt two smiles being sent her way.

"Yellow you were growing up. I'm just glad I got back on of my best friends. Face it Glue." Yellow smiled at the child hood nickname. "No matter what we've got each other's back." Cody smiled as Panda nodded.

"Besides Glue we've been thrown so much together. You've been like my sister. You two helped me after my dad died and for that I'll always be happy to call you a friend. Also we're stuck together we're all protectors of the forest." Panda laughed slightly bringing her hand up as the sewing machines floated to the table that was seat up.

**Line Break**

Misty ran up to the Dex holders and some of the Gym leaders. "You've got to see this." She gasped between breaths of air.

The large group made it to the main corridor just in time to see Yellow and Her other two friends walk in.

Everyone's mouths dropped. There was a dress code of plan T-shirts and knacks. Of course there first day none of them knew. The Nexte day Yellow and Cody came in with respectable clothes, but Panda didn't care enough to fallow a stupid rule. Thought This was planed.

Yellow was wearing a bejeweled grey skirt that went to her knees with pink jewels. Her top was a bright pink T-Shirt with bright yellow painted letters that said "Who's laughing now?" Then a large sparkly belt that laid on her stomach with a large pink gem. She had yellow to shoes with bright pink knee-high socks. In her hair was two Pink streaks.

Cody had bright purple sneakers. He had normal grey pants except on the outside of his leg read "Who's laughing now?" He had on a dark purple foot ball jacket with the black trading "Foresters Rule!" His Coco Brown hair had bright purple streaks running throw it.

Panda stood at the end with Black shorts with clean white stockings underneath. All over her shorts where yin-yang signs. She had a Black shirt with White letters that read "Who's laughing now?" in white paint. Her black coat had a white trim inside. She had her normal eye makeup, but had white streaks running throw her hair. She had the same over-size boots on still.

Master Devon was completely red looking at the three who smiled. All three of them turned on their heels to show one each on their backs was a word that when put together read "Who's winning Now?"

Mrs. Plum walked up clearing her throat "I'm sorry, but you'll have to be suspended for breaking so many school rules…"

Cody pulled out the student hand book and smiled handing it to her "Look in here we haven't broken a single rule." He nudged Panda signaling it was her turn.

Mrs. Plum "The school clearly says all pants must be Black, Grey, or Tan."

"Correct, but look my pants are black and theirs are grey. Also it never says we can't customize." The Black and White eyes read on this and everyone understood "Were going to win."

"Tops must be solid colors…"

"There are. Rule never said anything about paint being brought to the shirt. Before you say it Our Jackets our solid colors, solid color insides, and our jackets support the school. Together they say we're as a student body are winning and Cody's jacket is promoting one of the school group." Panda smiled beating her to the punch.

"Also it says no nothing about dying our hair, and are shoes are in solid colors." Yellow finished "So we didn't do anything wrong. We only watched Legally Blondes." She smiled happily as the group of teachers marched down the hall way.

As the three lessen to the click of the door at the end of the door way slamming shut. The three smiled high fiving and laughing.

Panda eyes look at all the on everyones and smiled "Oh if you think this was it wait till tomorrow."

**Line Break**

Sapphire and Panda looked throw the forest for leaves and flowers.

Panda smiled looking at Sapphire "Glad we have another Forest kid on our side." She meant it two Sapphire had her temper and the same reaction to the rules about the Forest kids. Besides she could always us another evil genius.

**Line Break**

Panda and Sapphire carried a large sled full of leaves and spray paint into the school. Their hard work was paid off when they saw the look on everyone's face the next day. Right there in the middle of the hall way was a…..

***Sorry cliff hanger please review


End file.
